Ghost Stories
by brb-imfangirling
Summary: What happens when Matthew moves into a new place that already has an occupant, and when he has the ability to see it? Fail!summary. Just read it! Upped to M just in case, Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any products mentioned.**

**Chapter Warning: Just a little OOCness**

**A/N at the end**

**Ghost Stories**

Hi. My name is Matthew and I talk to the dead. Okay, so maybe not the best way to introduce myself, but it got your attention right? Exactly. So as I said, I can talk to ghosts and let me tell you, that is not always the best ability. It can get really annoying and frustrating. Maybe I should tell you a bit more about me first? Like I said my name is Matthew, most people just call me Mattie. I love hockey, polar bears, just about any cute thing, and the rain. I'm 20 and moved into my new town house a few months ago. Now about my ability. I've been able to interact with ghosts for as long as I can remember. When I was younger I never had many friends and I was forgotten a lot. So like any normal kid in that situation, I had imaginary friends. Well, that is until he started talking to me... But that's a story for a different time.

So I moved into my own house like 5 months ago, and oh God! I'm starting to sound like Feliks! I shake my head to clear some of my thoughts. Why I'm even thinking all this, I don't know, but whatever. Okay so back to what I was saying. I moved in with the help of a few friends. We're one of the most unlikely groups you could imagine! That group consists of a very bad tempered Italian named Lovi, a total valley-girl like Polish man (don't be to surprised) named Feliks, an annoying American named Alfred who is my oldest friend and likes to play Hero, and me, the sometimes quite Canadian who everyone, but my friends, mistake for Alfred. Those times do not end happy.

I need to stay on topic! So none of them know about my ability because they would think I'm insane and Al would start crying because he is terrified of ghosts. But after we moved all the boxes and shit inside, we all sat on the couch with a drink in silence until...

_"Hey, I'm like all gross and sweaty. Would it be cool if like, I used your shower real quick?" I roll my eyes at him. He's always like this if he gets even a little sweaty._

_"I guess, if you must." He pulls me into a strong hung and runs to the bathroom saying something like 'Thanks Mattie! You, like, totaly rule!'. I get up to get some more Kool-Aid when something is in front of my leg and I almost fall onto Lovi._

_"Watch where you're going, bastardo." I can tell he doesn't really mean it, which is good because he is ticking time bomb and it is scary as Hell to be on his bad side when he explodes._

_"Hehe. Sorry, Lovi. Just tripped." Well that was strange. And going on the facts that Feliks is in the shower still, Al is asleep with an empty Monster can in hand, and Lovi doesn't just trip people, I think I might have a roommate after all. _

_ Going to the kitchen to get some more Kool-Aid, I hear someone laugh. Looking in the other room I see Lovi and Feliks trying to get Al up so they can leave me to unpack and there is no laughing coming from in there, let me tell you._

_ As soon as they close the door and I hear their car starting, I run to the living room and sit on the floor in what Al would call 'Indian Style'. I'm getting kind of tired of never really having my own place. There's always something. Always!_

_"O.K, look. I know you're here, I was able to hear and feel you. Now lets see what you look like." I've gone through this enough times to know that betting around the bush with them doesn't help anyone. I suddenly felt like I was in Canada in winter, even though it's over a hundred degrees. _

_"So you know I'm here? That mean I can't scare you? 'Cause you look like you would be fun to scare." With a loud sigh and an eye roll I answer him. "You sure as hell can try, but I've been dealing with stuff like you since I was six." And with that, I sit back and wait. Which wasn't necessary because a moment after I got comfortable, there he was. And let me tell you, I may have squeaked, but damn if it wasn't the manliest squeak!_

_"Keseseseses~! Mien Gott! You sound like a little bird!"_

_"No I don't! And stop laughing! Can we please just get to the point here?"_

_"Okay, okay. So whaddya need, kido?"_

_"First off, don't call me that. Ever. Second, I was wondering why you're here? Who are you? How'd you die? I-If you don't mind my asking?"_

_"Well Birdie, I'm the awesome Gilbert! And I'm here because I'm dead-Dont give me that look! This is where I died, better? I've been here for about two years now. I died at twenty-two and at the moment, I do mind you asking, so don't"_

_"Didn't mean to offend sorry. I'm Matthew, I'm twenty and if you couldn't tell, I just moved in. So I take you're going to be my roomie?" He smirked and winked at me as he shook my hand._

_"I guess so." _

**A/N: Short chapter is short! This chapter is more of the back story, just to make it easier. I am planning on continuing this if people actually like it. Please review and all that jazz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any songs mentioned or any other thing that needs to be disclaimed.**

**Chapter Warning: Swearing, sexual themes**

**A/N: From here on, I'm going to be changing POV so I will tell you who's you're reading. More notes at the end. Enjoy!**

_**Gilbert's POV**_

Mein Gott! This is boring! Birdie has two off his friends over and it's like watching a couple of teenagers. They've been watching movies, drinking, and -oh god- they just started truth or dare! You know what makes this even worse? Only Birdie can see me and he won't let me fuck around with the other two! I mean, when you're a ghost and you find out that one of your roomie's best friends are terrified of ghosts, you would wanna fuck with them right? Well to bad! Said roomie said 'no'. And- Oh god! This game is turning fun! Well, if you're watching.

"Okay, Al. Says it's your turn." Oh I think I should say that since they don't trust each other to come up with the dares and truths, they have an app on Mattie's phone that does that for you.

"Yes! I choose dare!"

"Like, chill out Al! Okay, so like, tell a joke from when you where a little kid."

"Okay, umm... OH! I got it! When does "B" come after "U"?" pause for effect, of course, "When you take some of his honey." ...That was his joke? Really?

"MATTIE! Your turn!"

"I'm right here Al, stop yelling! I guess I'll do dare."

"You gotta sing like, your favorite song. Good luck with that." I've noticed something about them, when they get drunk Alfred gets louder, if that's possible, Feliks gets more chill and says 'like' a lot more, and Mattie get's kinda nervous and quiet. He's kinda cute, with his face slightly flushed, and his little stutter and- Gilbert you will not finish that though! The guys like your best friend! Don't be un-awesome!

"M-my favorite s-song? I can't c-change the dare or anyt-thing?"

"Nope! Well, like if I say so yeah, but I like really wanna hear this!"

"Okay." And with that he went on YouTube to find the song. I wonder what song he'll pick? I've never really heard the kind of music he lis-oh my god! I know this song. Where do I know this fr- Oh.

**She's melting**

**She's melting**

**Oh Oh Oh**

**She licked me like Ice Cream...**

**Dippin' with my dipper,**

**We be drinkin' up the liquor.**

**Party like a birthday,**

**Shake it like an earthquake.**

**Meltin' like an Ice Cream cone,**

**Goin' for her danger zone.**

This is his favorite song?! Mien gott! There must be something wrong with him. Well, then again there are worst that he could have chose. But these guys don't really seem like the type of music he would like. Even worse I think he has the fucking song memorized! This is the kinda shit that Francis would listen to. Wow. Just wow.

**O**

**To the M**

**To the F**

**To the G**

**Sticky**

**Messy,**

**Taste my treat.**

**But I love it when you...**

**Scream For My IceCream,**

**Tell me all you're dirty dreams.**

**Scream For My IceCream,**

**Show me what's your fantasies.**

He's actually really good at singing. Well, at least this song. I've never heard him sing any other time, only hum. But on to more important matters; how is the guy not blushing?! I would be red as a tomato if I was singing this! I will never understand this guy. He blushes when I call him Birdie but not when he's singing about having someone scream for his 'ice cream'. Oh, he will never hear the end of this one. I wonder how he heard of these guys? I'll have to remember to ask him when they leave.

**She licked me like I'm Ice Cream...**

Feliks and Alfred and I are all just sitting here, staring at Mattie. I don't think anyone really expected him to chose that song. The other two are just kinda sitting there with their mouths hanging open, looking dumbfound. But I'm to awesome to look that way, so I do the only thing I can think would be fitting; laugh. And man is it a good thing those two can't hear me! Mattie's giving me the dirtiest look I've seen and if looks could kill, I'd be dead 4 times over. But his look just makes me laugh more because it's not really threatening on him, it's fucking adorable.

"Wow... That was, like, so not what I was expecting, Mattie."

"Yeah. How do you even know that song? I mean your singing was pretty good but I never thought you liked that kind of music!"

"C-can we please just continue th-the game?"

"Fine. Okay, so like, my turn. Hmmm...I pick dare!"

"Sing a... Britney S-spears song?"

Okay, so now is when he stands on the table and starts singing Womanizer... Without the music or anything to help him remember the lyrics because obviously, he doesn't need the help. And that, is some scary shit.

"Mattie your turn, like again."

"Ahh, truth. I guess."

"What is, like, your fav kind of music?"

"Umm... I think I would have to s-say Punk Rock."

"Dude that's so awesome! That's one of my favorites too!"

" Al, like shut up! It's your turn."

"Dare!"

"Okay, don't have yell. Like, sing the national anthem."

"Gladly!" And trust me, you will thank me for stopping there. He is literally butchering the national anthem, the song that I'm almost certain is his favorite. And if they could, I'm sure my ears would be bleeding.

"OKAY! That's good Al, you can stop!"

"Yeah, it's like, your turn. Again." Just so you're pretty mind isn't confused, they have the thing set to pick who goes in a random order.

"Yes! I wanna do truth this time!"

"Okay, so like, who's your fav girl pop singer?"

"Rebecca Black! She rocks!" Now it's time to stare stupidly at him.

"O-okay then. Feliks, who's turn?"

"Your's cutie." He's so cute when he blushes!

"U-uh, dare."

"Okay, so do somthing acrobatic and Al will totally take of pic of it, m'kay?" Well this should be fun. Matt's kinda tall so I have a hard time imagining him doing something like that.

"O-okay. There's really only one thing I can do, but I don't know if it would count.."

"Just do it!" And with that and a sigh, he did the only thing he could. And to be honest it was pretty awesome. I don't know what the shits called, but he touched his head with his foot. Like from behind him, 'cause I can do it if my leg's in front of me, but not behind. I didn't even know that was possible!

"Oh wow. I didn't think you could that. That was totally cool. Okay my turn! I chose truth."

"Okay. Do you like scary movies?"

"Aw, Hell no!"

"Al it's not your turn! And yea, I like love them. Especially when I have someone to watch them with!"

"How can you like them?!"

"Calm down Alfred. It's your turn."

"Dare! Dare! Dare! Da-"

"Shut up! You got arrested for having to much fun. Feliks, you get to take his mugshots." This game is kinda fun to watch. Alfred's mugshot was him standing there with a giant grin and a holding a thumps up. I wonder when they're going to leave. It's almost 1:30 in the morning and they have to be tired by now. They've been here for seven hours and watched three movies and played one of the most ridiculous games of truth or dare I have ever seen.

"Matt your turn!"

"Dare."

"Find out who has the best smelling hair!" What kind of dares are these? They're so weird. All the games I ever played ened with someone kissing, sometimes more. But then again, it is pretty fun to watch them do these.

"It's Feliks. His smells like Pina Colada, yours smells like hamburgers."

"I knew it! Okay, my turn. I'll do dare."

"What's the dare? You look really concentrated."

"I like have to name someone that I think will come out later in life. Hmmmm... I think, like, Mattie will come out at some point. Don't you give me that look! We all know you're in the closet. And it's your turn again."

Continuing to give Feliks the dagger eyes, he answered, "Truth." And a few seconds later, Feliks was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny, eh?" He is to damn adorable for his own good. I don't think he realizes it but, he could get almost anything if he used his powers the right way. And what am I thinking? I blame Feliks; his presences lowers my masculinity.

"Do own any like kinky outfits? And if so, like what are they?", He some how managed to say between giggles.

Birdie's face turned so red at that! The question also turned him into a stuttering mess, which means that, yes he does have at least one kinky outfit. Oh, this is turning funner every second! And don't say thats not a word; it is in my awesome dictionary.

"W-well, I-I... I do h-have a-a couple... Do I have to s-say what they are?"

"Yes! That's like part of the question! Now tell us what they are!"

"Fine... I h-have a cat one a-and a-a school girl...one..." Again we are all left staring at the poor blond. His face is even redder, now that he saw that I was still there. Thank god for that app, I'd've never known any of these things other wise, and that means I would never be able to tease him about it.

"I like, so totally knew it! You're not as innocent as you lead us to believe! HA! Oh and Al? Your up."

"I chose dare!" Okay hold on. Before anything else happens, let me explain to you a thing. The app on Matt's phone makes it so that after every round, the dirty-ness of the dares and truths goes up. And Al just so happens to have gotten one of the dirtier ones. This should be fun.

"Oh my god! Okay, like you and cutey over there play rock, paper, scissors. Who ever wins gets a free lap dance from the loser."

"E-EH? What?!"

"You heard him, Matt. Come on. Rock paper scissors! HA! I won! Sorry bro!"

"You little son of a bitch. I hate you. Get on the couch." I think this is going to be the most entertaining thing to happen yet! And guess who Mr. America sat next to? That's right, me. And upon discovering this, Matt's face became a dark red for the millionth time tonight.

"Ready Freddie?" With that Feliks turned on some music, Matt started dancing, and I would be un-awesomely lying if I said that it wasn't at least a little hot. Let's start with what he wore today; the usual. He wore a form-fitting black shirt, his hoodie which he took off earlier, and black-purple skinny jeans and hot damn did he look good. And now he's giving a friend a lap an awesome turn of events. Unless you're Birdie, but other than that...

**~OoOoO~**

_**Matthew's POV**_

If that wasn't one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, then my name is Sue. And it's not. I think the worst part of it all is the fact that Gil was sitting there the whole time. Meaning he saw and heard everything. That's a pretty scary though to me. 'Cause not only did he see me give my best and oldest friend a fucking lap dance, he also knows that I have two kinky outfits. And knowing him I will never hear the end of either. Just my luck.

Al and Feliks went home about half an hour after the dance, with that being the last of truth or dare. Feliks, being the little bitch he is, recorded the whole thing and is threatening to put it on the internet. What wonderful friends I have! At least Al enjoyed himself. He was looking a lot happier after his dance and I know that he's had a thing for me for a while now. He isn't exactly subtle with these, well most things.

I wonder what Gil thinks of me now? It can't be anything good, I mean I did give my best friend a lap dance and he saw the whole thing. He was sitting right next to Al, surprised Al didn't notice how cool the air got. Then again, it was for a dare and there was no way, Hell Heaven or Earth, that he would've let me change dares. That's just not him. I don't even know where Gil went to be able to ask him. After the dance he sorta just got up and walked away. But God do I need to find him! I really want to make sure he doesn't think less of me or anything. I just need to calm down and chill out. I'm sure that he doesn't think any different of me. Maybe he was just bored of watching us play when he can't? Yeah, I'm sure that's it. But what if it's not just that? What if he wants noting to do with me? Okay Matt, calm down. I need to stop overreacting over everything. I should go to sleep. Yeah, that should help a bit.

**~OoOoO~**

_**Author's POV**_

Matthew finally woke up a little after noon. After he showered and changed, we whent to make himself breakfast. Or lunch, whatever you wanna call it. Walking into the living room, he found Gilbert laying on the couch with his upper body only half on and his head hanging completely off. He was watching some weird show looking very concentrated. Matt went to sit down, moving Gil's legs to make some room. After sitting there for a good fifteen minutes, Gil had had enough of the awkward-ish silence.

"So when were you planning on telling me about your outfits?" He said with a smirk and glint in his eyes. He knew that the Canadian was probably never planning on it, he loved to watch him squirm and blush and stutter as he tried to find a way to answer.

"W-well, I r-really wasn't pl-planning on telling anyone..." By now he was well aware of the eyes on him and it made him blush even more. To be completely honest, it was one of the most adorable things Gil had ever seen. And he had had a fat yellow canary chick.

"Not even me? Not cool, bro." Gil said with a slight pout. Making Matt blush was to easy and way to fun. It was fun to watch the normally snarky, sarcastic blond turn to a red, stuttering mess. It made him fell empowered. He felt that way until said blond asked the question he dreaded most, "Yeah? Well when did you plan on telling me how you died?" That question was one of the hardest for him because it forced him to relive the memory. A memory he had be trying so long to forget, but he never could. It always came back somehow, whether it was from someone saying a certain name or just randomly flooding his mind, it would always come back.

Matt had thought he was being clever, flipping the tables on him. But oh how he was wrong. After he asked when he was going to tell him the story of his death, he froze up. Gil was just sitting there with a distant look on his face and everything Matt did to get his attention failed. **Maybe I shouldn't have asked**, he thought. He was really worried for his friend. He had never seen him like this before.

"Gil? Are you alright? Can you even hear me?... Listen if you're not ready you don't have to tell me. I-I was just trying to change the subject, I wasn't serious, it was a joke! Please say something? Anything at all, just please?" He was ready to do anything to get him to talk again. It had been around ten minutes since he froze and he hadn't even blinked. His eyes had a far-away look and something that kinda looked like fear hidden.

After another fifteen minutes of Matt panicking, Gil finally talked, "It was late at night two years ago..."

**AN: So next chapter with be the tale of how Gil died. The song sung by Matt was Scream for my Ice Cream by Blood on the Dance Floor. I had my music on shuffle and that was the first song to start playing. That app they used is a really one that I downloaded just so I can write the Truth or Dare part because I suck at it. I hope you liked it, I wrote most of it on a caffeine high. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I gave you blood, blood gallons of the stuff!**

_**It was late at night two years ago...**_

I was standing in an alley, waiting for the right person to walk by. I've been here for about half an hour, but I'm not leaving yet. I have a feeling I'll find the right person soon. I can sense it. Now, you may be thinking to yourself, why are you doing this? Well I'll tell you; it's fun! Have you ever stolen somthing? Maybe a candybar or jewlery. But you know that sorta rush you get at the thought of being caught any moment? Killing is almost like that, but about a hundred times better! I mean, it's a much bigger thing to steal someone's life; theire hopes, dreams, love. And you're stealing more than just _their_ lives, oh yes. You're taking them from family and friends and ruining _their_ lives as well! So in a way, you're making everyone miserable! What more fun can you ask for? The best part is that no one would ever expect me to harm a soul!

And all of a sudden, he walked by. With is snow white hair and skin, almost glowing in the moonlight. But it was his eys that caught my attention. They were red, and like the normal pink-red of most albinos eyes, no. These eys were so much darker, like rubys or a really juicy apple, or...** blood**. Yes, I rather like that one. They were a beautiful blood red. And that's when I knew I found the right one...

I started following him for a couple of minutes after he passed by. Don't want to seem suspicious, now do I? After following him for a few minutes, I start my cherades.

_**CRASH! **_"Ow!" That seemed to work. He starts walking over to me. "Dude are you alright?" Oh this is going to work perfectly!

"Ye-yeah. I-I think I did something to my ankle. Could you help me?" I looked up at him with the most innocent face I could pull, which is pretty innocent . He seems to have bought it as he stands up and puts a hand out for me.

"Thanks, love"

"No problem, man. Do you need help getting anywhere?" He has such a wonderful smile..for now.

"I-I don't really have anywhere..."

"Oh, well you can stay with me tonight. If you want." Oh~ this is so easy! I didn't even have to ask! I love the charitable ones.

"That would be wonderful, love. Thank you so much!"

After that we waled to his house in a semi-comfortable silence. He's actually a rather nice lad. I'm almost sad to be killing him. Almost. As we walk in he starts saying something, but I'm not really listening. No, I'm looking around, mapping out the place to find the best place to do this. He has a rather nice house, actually. Pity to be getting it so dirty...

**-oOoOoOo-**

At around three, I carefully walk out of the guest room he allowed me to use for the night. I walks slowly to the kitchen and go straight to where the knifes are, he gave me dinner. Finding the best two, I start up the stairs to his room. As I walk, I can feel that rush, the same one I told you about earlier. I can feel it rising, running hottly thru my body, from the bottom of my stomach to my finger tips and on. I stop a moment, just outside his door, to savor the feeling, for it will be a bit before I can do this again.

I slowly open his door, peeking in to make sure he's asleep. After seeing that he is indeed asleep, I slowly walk in to his room and towards the bed. I climb onto the bed and it's a good thing he's a heavy sleeper, as I have to roll him over onto his back. Looking around his room one more time, I decided I made a good choice. I start to undress him, carefully so he won't wake just yet. Taking one of the knifes, a fillet knife, I ever so slowly start to skin him. After a few seconds he wakes and looks up me, a sadistic smile surely finding home on my face. He starts to scream when the pain finally hits him, but I came prepared. I always keep a hankercheif in my back pocket when I go out. Pulling it out I tie it around his mouth. After I tie the makeshift gag, I do back to skining him, starting at his shins.

I continue to carefully, very carefully; everything has to be done carefully, skin him. I'm at the point where I can start to see his muscile move and twitch and the blood pooling around his lower half. As I finish with his shines, I move up to work on his thighs. But this time I go deeper. So deep, in fact, that I'm cutting off all the meat from his inner thighs so I can see his bone. I'm sure that if it wasn't all bloody and such it would be as white as his hair. All of his skin and musile that I've removed is getting in the way, so I move it over to the bedside table, where the blood and some skin start to fall to the floor. I finish with both his thighs and move up again. I cut a thin line from just under his ribcage to above his pelvis, licking the blood seeping from the cut. Sitting up right, I look him in the face and am meet with a look of pure terror. And oh, do I love that sight! I start two more cuts, a bit deeper this time, from the left to the right on the top and bottom of the first line. I lick the blood of him again and off the knife, staring him in the eyes. He's started to silently cry now, and his eye's look even more like beautiful pools of blood while they're full of tears. I go over the cuts again, not deep enough to kill him, but enough to be able to pull the skin back. Like in surgeries! I spread his legs even more, sitting inbetween his legs. I start cutting his arms from the shoulder down to his finger tips. By this point I'm honestly surprised he hasn't passed out yet. What an idiot. I stop and sit back; taking a moment to admire my work so far.

So far, he has no skin what-so-ever on his legs, just some twitching musicles, a lot of bone, and blood. There's now a pretty good sized pool of blood around him and dripping down onto the floor. His face is wet with tears as well as his pillow. His chest is rapidly moving up and down from his scared breaths. His lower torso though is my favorite part. The flaps that I made from the cuts are pulled to the sides, reviling his intestines and other organs. I smile sadisticly as I grab the other bigger, sharper knife. I lean over him so my lips are by his ear whispering, "Don't worry, love. This will only hurt for a second". I start laughing as I pull away and he starts to scream again. Pushing aside his intestines, I put the knife to one of the organs I know he can lose while still being with me; one of his kidneys. I push the blade against where I know to cut and pull it up and down excrushatingly slow. After I cut it most of the way off, I reach in and rip it out of him, drinking in his screams and crys of pain. Next, I go for his liver, doing the same as befor; cutting the ripping. This goes on for about twenty or so minutes. His breath is getting shallower and shallower by the second. Moving the four or five organs and that I've already removed to his sides to rest in the blood, I reach in one last time. This time, going for something much larger.

Reaching in, I start to pull out his small intestines, not even caring if the poor man's alive or not. I pull and pull, reaching over my head at times just to get all of it out. By this point, I know he's dead or really close to it. Poor little guy, at least he was a fighter. Oh well. I pick up the pile and move it above his left shoulder. I do the same to his large intestines, letting them settle in the blood on the floor. I have just one more thing to do before I leave. I slide up to sit next to his head. I run my hand through his hair. Weird, it's a lot softer than I thought. I take the knife and cut of his eyelids, then take his eyes out and put them in a baggie I hand in my pocket. I then proced to cut up and stab his face past the point the of recognition. I stand up, admiring my work. I then stick my hand in the pool of blood around his body and proced to write a short note on the wall above the bed;** Catch me if you can!**

I move away from the wall and blood and wipe off my feet. Walking out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Grabing a banana from the fruit bowl, I make my way out the front door, locking it and putting the key back under the mat. So predictable, I think, walking into the night.

**AN: Sorry I took so long and that the chapter was so short! Shits been going on and I was at the hospital and it's all been hell! Any way I hope you liked the fabulous death of Gilbert and first person to guess the identity of the killer and the insperation for the way of death gets a hug from Mattie and Gil~! Please tell me what you thought**


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew stared at Gilbert in shock, his eyes wide with a hand over his gapping mouth. Gil sat across from him on the couch. A sad smile on his face as he nodded lightly, confirming the story that brought on Matt's horror. Matt looked as though he was going to cry, or puke. Either way he looked horrible. Gil sat looking at his roommate's horrified face for another five to ten minutes before he finally spoke up.

"How do you know what happened after you actually died?" He asked, still looking horrified and sick to his stomach.

Gil smiled; he already knew that he would be asked this. He turned so that his whole body was facing Matt and crossed his legs so he was sitting like his friend.

"Well, since I was dead, there really wasn't any where I could go that wasn't in the house or, on the property. I couldn't move at all. It was like I was stuck in place. So I just sat there, unable to turn or walk away, forced to watch this bastard do with me what he willed. Not that there was much he could other than mangle my body more. My murder story was on the news for about a week, week in a half. They didn't show any of the pictures from the scene, said it was too violent and disturbing for the viewers." He frowned and sighed sadly.

"They investigated and looked for the sick bastard for about half a month before closing the cold case. They stopper for lack of leads and evidence. It sucks, being dead. Can't really leave, or talk to people; can't even interact with most people. It's actually rather rare for a human to be able to see a ghost. I'm still amazed that you can see and talk to me, I mean hell you can even _feel_ me!" He smiles lightly, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Matthew smiled back, hoping to cheer him up at least a little.

"What did your brother do when he found out about the… incident?" He hoped that he wasn't crossing any lines; he knew that Gil and his little brother, Ludwig, didn't really have the best of relationships.

~Gil's POV~

I honestly didn't know just how to reply to that. I stopped talked to mein bruder just a few months before I was killed. It was kinda sad, we had an argument over something, I don't even remember what, but it ended along with our relationship. He practically disowned me, so I honestly have no clue what he thought when he got the news, or if he even went to my funeral. I didn't really mind when we first stopped talking, but now the thought makes me sad and slightly angry, but the thought of Luddy made me sadly happy.

I shrugged as I finally answered his question. "I don't really know what Luddy did. Seeing as I couldn't call him and I was stuck at home, I couldn't go to his house or even to my own funeral. I haven't known how he's been taking thing for what feels like forever." I've looked away from him by now, not wanting him to see the tears I can feel building up. My brother has always been a touchy subject with me.

From the corner of my eye I can see Mattie move, most likely to leave to his room so he won't see me like this. It's probably for the best anyway, I would hate for him to see me sad. He's the type that gets sad just from seeing people they care for sad. Good to know that- My thoughts are cut off by a pair of arms carefully being wrapped around my neck.

"I'm sorry I brought him up Gil. Please don't cry." He pulled his head up from my shoulder to look at me. I quickly wipe away the tears that I didn't know had fallen and hug him back. Surprisingly, this is the first time he's hugged me since he moved in. I mean sure I've hugged him a few times, but he never hugged back. Not that I'm complaining now. He's so warm compared to the coldness I always fell.

~Matt's POV~

It's been a little under a week since Gil told me about his murder and I made him cry by bringing up Ludwig. I didn't know that he would get so upset by my question. He hasn't really talked to me since that night and it kinda hurts. I know he hasn't stopped talking just to be mean and that it's because he's upset, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt a little. Every time I try to talk to him, he brushes me off like he can't hear me. When I try to get his attention, it's like he can't see me. Not that I'm not used to this from people, but that hardly bothers me anymore. No, what bothers me and makes it hurt is the fact that it's some I really care about doing it. I really hope he stops this soon.

That night I was on the couch watching one of my favorite shows on Netflix. I sat with my knees pulled to my chest and a pillow between my legs and stomach. This show can be so sad and I hate it, but at the same time I can't get enough. I've already seen all the episodes so far, but that doesn't mean they're not fun to re-watch. Right now I'm on the last episode of the second season, a.k.a. the last one until late this year or early next, I can never remember. But anyway, it's really close the end, which is when it gets super sad and then right before it ends it gets super frustrating because I mean he's right there! Standing maybe ten, fifteen meters from the man he just watches him walk away to his cab! Sometime they just make want to scream! But at least they_ finally_ started filming season three- and now I'm rambling and getting off topic. So as I sat there trying to hold back my "fangirl" tears, as Alfred calls them, when Gil walked- er, floated it and sat next to me. I looked over at him to see what was up but I couldn't read his expression like I normally can. He sat there staring at nothing with a completely blank look on his face and to be honest, I hated it. I miss my Gil, the one that was always happy or getting into stuff. Now he's more neutral than Switzerland.

"Gil? Are you okay?" I asked him slowly. I didn't know how he would answer. He could snap at me and yell, or break down and cry, or he could even possible smile and go back to his normal self. Sadly, none of those happened. He looked over at me, sneered and then he just vanished. (I learned about _that_ ability the hard way.) So I just stared at the spot for a minute before turning off the TV and heading to bed.

~Author's POV~

Another week went by and things were almost back to normal. Gilbert still had his episodes where he wouldn't talk and would go sit up on the roof for hours on end and Matthew still didn't know what to do. He did know one thing and that was that being ignored by the older ghost hurt a lot more than it did when he was ignored and forgotten in high school. And that hurt a _lot._ They had finally talked it out and Gil apologized for ignoring him and pretending he wasn't there, while Matt apologized for bringing up his brother and making him fall into his depression.

Soon enough, they were back to how they had first been. Which they were both far more than just happy about. At the moment they were looking through some of Matt's family photo albums.

"Who's that chick? She's kinda hot." Gilbert pointed to a picture with two men standing be hide a pretty good looking girl.

Matthew looked at the picture and blushed, his face becoming a prettier shade of red than Gil's eyes. "Um Gil, that's me…in the…in the picture. The only chick in this whole album is my Nanna." Gil looked up at him in shock before his face flushed darker than Matt's.

"So…the really hot girl in all these pictures…is you?" Matthew looked away and nodded. Gil sat there still in shock for a good five minutes before finally composing himself. He smirked and openly looked Matt up down before leaning in close to his ear and whispering, "Then I guess you're just really hot." Matthew's blush worsened as a shiver ran down his spin at the feel of the cool breath on his ear and what his friend had just said. Gilbert pulled away, his smirk growing when he saw Matt shiver. Matt looked up at him with wide eyes and he was shaking slightly. It took all Gilbert had to not laugh then. He took the book from Matt and set it down on the table before pushing him back until he was being propped up by the arm of the couch. Gil crawled onto Matt's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He started leaning forward when Matt suddenly pushed him off with a small yelp.

Gil couldn't hold it back any longer, as soon as he hit the cushion he started laugh so hard he had to hold his sides. Matt looked at him first with surprise, then with annoyance and slight disappointment. He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the ghost before storming into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

~Gil's POV~

I moved the pillow that had been thrown at me in time to see a certain Canadian storm off down the hall. I sighed and set the pillow down before quickly following Matt. I stopped in front of the bathroom door and put my ear against it and just as I suspected, he was in the shower. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to apologize to Birdie for that but he because of a slight miscommunication about two months ago, I'm not allowed near the bathroom when the door is locked. I slid down the door onto the floor. I guess I'll just have to wait for him to get out.

By the time I hear the water shut off, I'm far to annoyed to wait for him to get out so I stand up and check the door knob and by some sort of miracle, it's unlocked. I open the door, slid in, and close the door without making a sound. I turn away from the door just in time to see Matt stepping out of the shower. I instantly freeze, and take in the scene before me. Standing not five feet away from is a very wet, very naked Matthew. Now, Matthew isn't all the muscular looking, but he is very well toned and he's lean. With his back to me, I'm free to let my eyes roam up and down his back. He has a few scars from his shoulder blades, to just below his mid-back. He was brushing his hair at the moment, so some of the water was racing down and over his back. After brushing his hair for about five to ten minutes, and after I stared at his back and more for just as long, he turned around to most likely grab his glasses. And thank god for him being blind because otherwise I would feel death all over again.

As he looked around for his glasses, I got another wonderful view, this time of his chest. Christmas must have come early this year. His chest, like his back had more scars than I remember from my last encounter. Most of them were very easy to see, as they were very smooth, large and an almost silver colour. Small droplets of water ran down his chest and over his abs, _very_ nice ones at that, from his hair, some even going down to his hips. I followed the trail of one of these drops and I realized that Christmas had indeed come early this year, and someone got a pretty big present.

After staring at him with wide eyes and my mouth gapping for a few more minutes that felt like hours, he found his glasses and towel. He wrapped the towel around his hips and put his glasses on. When I saw that he was about to turn around, I left the room and went to the couch as fast as I could. I sat there thinking over everything that I just saw and why I was feeling the way I was for a good twenty minutes before Matthew came back in wear black jeans and a purple hoodie. Seeing him like this was a big change from just a few minutes ago. His jeans were slightly baggy and his hoodies were all immensely baggy and normally went down to mid thigh. Looking at him like this one would think he was a girl, or at least had a girly figure.

I finally looked up at him and began my apology. "Sorry about freaking you out like that Birdie. It was totally unawesome and it won't happen again, I promise" Mattie looked at me confused before blushing brightly. He quickly pulled me into a hug and said he forgave me. He went to bed an hour or so later and I was left to my thoughts again. For whatever reason, my mind kept going to Birdie, and not very naked Birdie either, which was weird. After about three hours of this, I was finally able to sleep with my last thought still in mind. **I'm in love with Birdie.**

**AN: I'm sorry I took so long! Things have still been shit and this story was more popular than I was expecting. But I hoped you liked this chapter! Oh and the killer was Oliver (2pEngland) and the first person to guess right was ****dracomalfoysbiggestfan****.**

**Mattie and Gil: *hugs you***

**And if you got the MCR ref. I love you! The way he was killed was based on how Jack the Ripper killed Mary Kelly. Please review!**


End file.
